Wedding Prossession
by Oro-han
Summary: Takes place before Altissia, The guys are in the car driving around when Gladiolus starts talking about how ridiculous that Noctis of all of them is the first to be getting hitched.


The Duscaen sun was bright and hot overhead, the top of the Regalia was down, and they were taking the moment to enjoy the nice day and lul in hunts. Conversation, as always, was on and off, usually about something Prompto wanted to take a picture of, rarely anything serious.

"I can't believe Noct is really gonna tie the knot." Gladiolus laughed at the idea, "He's never even had a girlfriend, now he is the first to get hitched. I just can't get over it."

"I wasn't aware that it was a competition." Ignis turned his head to respond to Gladiolus in the back seat, never taking his eyes off the road.

Prompto turned around in his seat, arms folded over the head rest. "A prince has to marry a princess, why would he want to date anyone else?"

"An Oracle is more than just a princess." Ignis grabbed Prompto's shoulder as he spoke, pushing him back into his seat. "Seat belt please."

"Yeah, it means she's way out of his league " Gladiolus added, leaving forward and lowering his voice conspiratorially. "If this wasn't arranged for him he would die alone."

"That's not true," Prompto was doing his best to twist around while keeping his seatbelt on. "Noct was really popular in school. Right, Noct?"

Noctis grunted noncommittally, staring at the landscape passing by.

"If he was so popular why didn't he bring home any girls?" Gladiolus pointed out the obvious question.

"Because his heart already belongs to Lady Lunafreya." Prompto sighed wistfully, "It's so romantic."

Ignis hmmed in disagreement, but didn't say anything to contradict the statement.

"The way he's trying to melt into the seat back here, you might have hit the nail on the head." Gladiolus's reveled in Noctis's apparent embarrassment. "Didn't know you were so shy, Prince Noctis. Not a good attitude for someone who's about to have a _very_ public wedding."

"You're just jealous because the only ladies who enjoy your company are in their nineties." Noctis threw back at him, reminding not just Gladiolus that he was the only person in the car with _any_ sort of relationship.

"It's his charming personality," Ignis confirmed, "Who wouldn't fall for someone carrying their groceries? It's certainly won me over."

"Aww, Iggy, I always knew there was something special between us." Gladio slapped Ignis on the shoulder. Despite the force of it, the car didn't swerve.

"Yes, the relationship between chef and garbage disposal is a sacred one." Ignis's words caused Gladio to sit back and grumble to himself about 'taking sides', arms crossed over his chest.

"Nobody loves food more than Gladio," Prompto agreed, "But seriously, Noct, are you excited or what?"

Noctis shrugged, "Not really."

"What, come on, you have to be absolutely stoked." Prompto was back to being completely turned around to face the back seat, having given up on the seat belt again in favor of talking to Noctis.

"Sure, I guess. It's pretty cool." Noctis was once more looking at the grass rushing by the roadside. "It's not like I have a choice or anything."

"What's that supposed to mean? Who would you marry if not Lady Lunafreya?" Prompto asked dreamily, obviously imagining the fairy tale wedding that would soon take place.

Noct cocked his head to one side, tapping his chin with a finger in thought. "Well, Ignis and Gladio just said they have each other, and I don't want to interfere in such a _perfect_ relationship, so they're both out. Then… I don't know, probably you?"

"W-what?" Prompto stuttered, turning bright red. "Dude, that's not even funny." Gladiolus seemed to disagree with that, based on how hard he was laughing.

"Prompto," Ignis said in tone that didn't leave room for argument, "Sit down, and do not make me ask you again."

"Besides," Prompto tried to defend his honor as he returned to the proper seated position to avoid Ignis's wrath. "You can't marry me, I'm just common folk."

"That's not a no then?" Noctis asked, slapping his leg as if just realizing something. "Damn, should have made my move before the Empire made theirs."

"No need to worry, Noct, 'Prince Consort Promtpo' has a nice ring to it." Ignis assured him.

Gladio chimed in, "You'll make a lovely couple, even Lunafreya would agree."

"Come on guys, seriously?" Prompto sunk deeper into his seat. "Lady Lunafreya would be heartbroken."

"Nah," Noctis leaned forward to talk between the seats, so Prompto could hear him better over the rushing wind. "Luna would understand, I'm sure she'll even support us." He paused for a moment, "You know, Prompt, you still haven't said no."

Prompto turned red, spinning around in his seat again, sputtering to defend himself. "It's pretty obvious, I mean you're getting _married_ , there's no way..."

"Prompto." The warning was clear enough in Ignis's voice.

With a yelp, Prompto flopped back down into his seat..


End file.
